Infinity
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Murasame Ryo selalu menganggap dirinya tidak pantas berbaur dengan para Rider lain, sampai satu hari spesial mengubah seluruh pemikirannya...ONE SHOT


**A/N:** Hiyaaaa…Lusa maket dikumpulin tapi aku masih sempet-sempetnya OL dan submit fanfik TT_TT

**Disclaimer:** Kalau para Kamen Rider dilelang atau dijual di E-bay, aku mau beli. Apalagi kalo harganya murah. HAHAHAHAHAHA…  
tapi karena hal itu TIDAK AKAN pernah terjadi, mereka akan selalu jadi milik Ishinomori-sama sebagai pencipta dan Muraeda sensei sebagai komikus.

**Warning:** General…beneran! *Dipertegas* Tapi tergantung yang baca juga sih XD  
Fic dibikin gara-gara keseringan liat iklan shampo dengan pembuka yang sungguh menohok hati. 'Setiap hari, wanita bangun dengan rambut kusut' LOL. Tebak aja sendiri iklan apa. urang sih sieun, bisi dititah mayar ^^

…

**Infinity**

-Tak berakhir-

…

"Jangan yang itu! Itu buat hiasan meja !"

"Heh..Pada mau sarapan apa nih? Jawab donk!"

"Anooo…Apa ada yang liat double tape dimana?"

Dan teriakan-teriakan lain menguasai Villa Murasame Ryo pagi itu. Bahkan dari pertama pemuda-pemuda yang memiliki nama alias 'Kamen Rider' itu hadir di tempatnya, keributan terjadi hampir setiap pagi.

Seperti biasa Ryo bangun dengan wajah kusut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia dan beberapa senpai harus tidur larut untuk mengatur strategi melawan JUDO, tapi SETIAP PAGI dia selalu dikejutkan dengan suara berisik teman-temannya.

Teman…

Akhirnya dia bisa menggunakan kata itu pada semua orang yang hadir di Villa-nya. Ryo menuju dapur dan bermaksud mengambil sebotol air putih di kulkas hingga serbuk putih hancur mengenai kepalanya.

"Weittts! Sorry Murasame! Tuh, Shigeru yang ngelempar!" Kata Ichimonji mengelak.

"Enak aja, yang ngelempar tepung itu duluan kan kamu!" Jawab Shigeru tidak mau kalah.

"Sialan! Aku senpai tauk! Panggil aku senpai!"

"Nggak mau! Siapa suruh lebih pendek!" Shigeru menjulurkan lidahnya lalu melempar segenggam tepung di tangannya sekali lagi hingga telak mengenai muka Ichimonji.

"Si-a-laaaann!"

Ryo hanya pasrah saat kedua seniornya yang bersifat paling kekanakan itu berkejar-kejaran dan memberantaki dapur. Membuat Hiroshi serta Rumi yang sedang bertugas masak hari itu menjadi kesal dan akhirnya mengusir mereka keluar dengan kasar.

…

..

.

Dengan langkah gontai kini aku menuju ruang tamu. Hari ini cukup dingin. Aku berpikir untuk menunda mandi sebentar lagi. Lagipula kelihatannya semua orang di ruangan belum mandi kecuali mungkin Hongo dan Kazami yang terlihat segar.

"Pagi…" Ujarku sopan pada semua yang ada diruangan. Aku mengerutkan alis. Entah kenapa semua orang di ruangan tampak kaget melihatku dan terburu-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Pa…Pagi…" Sapa Keisuke terlihat gugup.

"Pagi Murasame, kebangun karena berisik ya?" Tanya Hongo. Aku langsung mengangguk. Memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Maaf ya, kalau masih ngantuk tidur aja lagi, nanti kita bangunin." Kata Yuuki menambahkan.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku udah pengen bangun kok." Jawabku. Semua orang di ruangan saling bertukar pandang gelisah.

"Banyak tidur bagus untuk kesehatan lo!" Tambah Taki setengah memaksa. Aku menaikkan salah satu alis.

"Gimana kalau olah raga? Beberapa hari ini JUDO tidak menyerang, jadi kamu pasti kurang olahraga, kan? Shigeru, temenin gih!" Kali ini Kazami yang biasanya sangat-sangat-jarang-bicara ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Hah? Kenapa Aku? Males ah!" Sewotnya sambil meneguk sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Kamu kan nganggur! Udah! Buruan! Nih, pake celanaku aja! Daaaah!"

Setelah sukses melempar celana panjang ke kepala Shigeru, Oki berhasil mengusir kami hingga sekarang posisi kami berada di teras villa. Aku terdiam beberapa saat melihat pintu yang kini tertutup rapat di hadapanku. Tidak wajar! Aku diusir dari Villa-ku sendiri?

Ada yang aneh…

Di sebelahku shigeru menggeram sambil memakai celana panjang training milik Oki. Sebelumnya dia hanya memakai boxer beraksen mawar yang selalu dia pakai ketika di dalam Villa maupun saat tidur. Terlalu kejam kalau aku bilang dia tidak punya boxer lain, menurutku dia punya banyak tapi desainnya sama semua. Kupikir begitu. Tanpa sadar aku terus memandangnya hingga dia selesai mengikat tali celana trainingnya.

"Apa liat-liat?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Hah? Eh…Nggak!" Aku memalingkan muka secepatnya dan menyembunyikan wajahku. Mungkin mirip seperti artis yang tertangkap kamera paparazzi.

"Nih…" Shigeru mengambil dua pasang sepatu kets di ujung teras. Satu pasangnya dia berikan ke tanganku.

"Buat apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Buat dimakan! Ya dipake donk, bego!"

'Ya ampun…Juteknya nggak pernah berubah' pikirku. Untung aku sudah terbiasa menghadapinya sejak pertemuan pertama, kalau tidak mungkin perang dunia ketiga akan selalu terjadi setiap hari.

Sebelum ada kalimat lagi meluncur dari mulut Shigeru, aku memakai sepatu secepatnya. Agak longgar sedikit, tapi kurasa tidak masalah. Melihat tulisan V3 di pinggirnya, ini pasti sepatu punya Kazami.

"Yuk!" Ajaknya. Dia mulai berlari kecil dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebetulnya aku agak malas berolahraga pagi ini, apalagi bersama Shigeru.

Sungguh pagi yang sial.

Setelah cukup lama berjogging kami tiba di pesisir pantai. Masih belum banyak orang yang hadir, sehingga suasana cukup nyaman untuk dinikmati. Aku ingin sebentar lagi disini. Aku takut kembali ke Villa. Melihat sikap teman-teman tadi pagi aku benar-benar ragu untuk kembali kesana.

Apa keberadaanku masih ditolak oleh mereka?

Semua pikiran negatif kembali berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Aku yakin wajahku kini terlihat sangat kacau. Tidak jauh kulihat Shigeru melepas sepatu, menggulung celananya dan bermain air di tepi pantai.

Enaknya…

Dia terlihat tidak ada beban sama sekali. Dia juga gampang berteman akrab dengan semuanya. Kadang aku sirik dengan sosok Jou Shigeru. Sebetulnya aku sirik dengan semuanya, tapi kebetulan yang sedang bersamaku sekarang kan dia. Terpaksa dia kujadikan contoh.

PYAAAR!

Asin! Ternyata Shigeru menyipratkan air laut hingga membasahi kaos dan wajahku. Kulihat dia tertawa puas sambil melarikan diri. Sial!

"Hoiii! Jangan kabur!" Aku mengejarnya tidak mau kalah. Di sela sesi keja-kejaran itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa senyumku mengembang lebar. Aku rindu pada kehidupan seperti ini. Kadang aku lelah menjadi seorang Kamen Rider. Nama itu terlalu berat untukku.

"Nih!" Sekali lagi dia sukses mengguyurku. Sekarang seluruh badanku sudah basah. Bagus! Pulangnya aku benar-benar harus mandi. Kumbang sialan itu berkelit ke tempat agak dalam, tapi aku berhasil meraih ujung bajunya.

"Kena!" Aku menariknya sekuat tenaga sehingga kami berdua tercebur sepenuhnya ke dalam air.

"Fuaaaah! Ahahahaha…" Shigeru mengibaskan rambut basahnya yang cukup panjang. Dengan senyum menyebalkan dia mendekatiku dan membenamkanku kembali ke air. Dan anehnya, aku tidak dapat melawan.

Setelah bermain air untuk beberapa saat, kami terbaring lelah di pasir pantai yang mulai menghangat. Aku terengah-engah menatap langit. Entah kenapa setelah bermain tadi perasaanku jadi ringan. Seakan semua kekhawatiranku tercuci bersih oleh air pantai. Lagipula jarang-jarang aku meihat Shigeru tertawa. Mungkin hari ini tidak begitu jelek.

"Mood-mu sudah baik?" Tanya Shigeru yang ikut berbaring d sebelahku. Aku memandangnya tapi ternyata dia berbicara tanpa memandangku.

"Mood-ku juga…" Ujanya lagi. Apa maksudnya? Apa hari ini dia sedang kesal?

"Kamu juga lagi kesal?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Juga?" Sekarang dia membalas tatapanku.

"Aku…"

"Ya, aku kesal. Kesal karena kenapa dulu aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yuriko. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan Goro. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kucintai…" Kata Shigeru tersenyum kecut. Siapa itu Yuriko? Goro? Mungkin nama-nama anggota keluarganya.

"Aku kesal kerena banyak kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Kehilangan tubuh ini bahkan kehilangan harapan hidupku sebagai manusia." Tambahnya lagi. Aku terkejut.

"Aku kira…kamu…nggak punya masalah…" Aku mengatur volume suaraku agar tidak menyinggungnya..

"Kamu bercanda? Kita kaizoningen. Semua pasti punya masalah. Aku nggak pernah mau jadi Kamen Rider! Aku ingin hidup normal, menikah, punya anak dan meninggal secara wajar." Jawab Shigeru dengan nada kesal seakan tadi aku salah bicara.

"Maaf…" Kataku kembali menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kalau kamu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kamu…Mood-mu udah balik? Dari pagi kamu tampak kacau."

Wow! Dia memperhatikan aku? Kemajuan! Mungkin selama ini aku salah menilainya. "Udah banget. Makasih ya!" Jawabku.

"Mau balik ke villa? Kayaknya udah waktunya nih…" Shigeru terduduk dan membersihkan sisa pasir di punggung juga lengannya. Aku menggeleng samar, tapi jelas sekali Shigeru melihat gerakanku karena dia langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut ketemu para senpai. Aku takut ditolak lagi." Jawabku jujur.

"Kenapa kamu mikir gitu?"

"Kejadian tadi pagi buktinya. Aku diusir tanpa alasan. Tidak! Memang sangat beralasan. Tubuh ini. Pikiran ini. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan kalah dari JUDO sehingga tangan ini benar-benar bisa membunuh kalian semua…KALIAN PANTAS MEMBENCIKU"

Secepat kilat pukulan Shigeru beradu dengan pipiku. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia menduduki perutku dan mencekik leherku, serta menghujamkan kepalaku ke pasir berkali-kali. Kasarnya! Kukira saat itu aku akan matiii!

"Sadar, bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kamu manja! Aku kecewa dengan sikap kamu tauuuuuk!" Shigeru menarik kaosku dan kembali mendaratkan pukulan terakhir yang paling keras. Saking kagetnya, aku hanya bisa mengusap pipiku yang baru saja terkena pukulannya. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku ini jauh lebih sakit.

"Pokoknya, kita pulang dulu! selanjutnya kamu yang tentuin apa penilaian kamu selama ini tentang kita salah atau benar!"

Dia berjalan menjauhiku sambil menjinjing sepatu ketsnya. Aku termenung melihat laut pantai sejanak sebalum akhirnya mengikuti Shigeru kembali ke villa. Wajar dia marah. Mungkin penyampaian perasaanku tadi sedikit kasar.

Sesampainya di Villa, aku segera menuju pintu belakang. Aku masih dalam keadaan basah, tidak mungkin tega mengotori karpet dan membuat Rumi susah. Namun Amazon sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum jahilnya.

Perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Woi! Ryo dateng! Teriaknya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang ternyata membimbingku menuju ruang tengah. Tidak seperti langkah Amazon yang ringan, langkahku sangat berat seakan ada batu yang terikat di kakiku. Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengan mereka semua. Aku takut untuk menerima penolakan lagi. Aku melengos memasuki ruangan. Namun suara petasan menghentikan langkahku.

CTAAAAAAAR!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MURASAMEEEE!"

Siapa yang ulang tahun? Aku?

Aku melihat kue besar tersedia di meja. Warnanya putih cantik penuh dengan taburan coklat dan krim di atasnya. Ruangan yang biasanya terlihat hampa sekarang penuh dengan pita, balon serta hadiah-hadiah dari ukuran kecil hingga ukuran besar. Wajah-wajah yang selama ini kulihat serius, hari ini terlihat sangat bahagia dan penuh senyum. Semua bertepuk tangan dan mengumandangkan lagu ulang tahun yang sudah lama tidak kudengar. Hongo, Kazami, Yuuki, Oki, Ichimonji, Amazon, Shigeru, Hiroshi, Keisuke, Taki, Paman Tachibana, bahkan Dokter Kaidoh dan Rumi juga turut hadir.

"Ayo Murasame! Make a wish! Shigeru! Bawain kuenya ke depan Ryo!"

"Kok aku lagi?" Shigeru menolak dengan tatapannya yang ganas. Kulihat dia masih memakai kaus dan celana yang tadi.

"Udah, kamu kan nganggur." Kata Oki masih dengan alasan yang sama.

"Enak aja, lebih cape bareng sama dia daripada ngedekor ruangan tauk! Ogah!" Tapi tetap saja dia harus menyerah dan membawakan kue yang besar itu ke hadapanku. Sebuah lilin berlambang delapan terbaring terpasang indah di atasnya.

Infinity. Tak berakhir.

Lambang mobius itu makin menyadarkanku bahwa kami sebagai seorang Kamen Rider tidak akan mempunyai umur yang pasti. Waktu akan berhenti pada saat kami pertama kali dioperasi dan akan selalu begitu. Semua kesedihan dan kekecewaanku langsung sirna seketika. Jadi ini alasan mereka bersikap aneh hari ini? Hendak merayakan ulang tahunku yang bahkan tidak pernah kuingat lagi sejak kak Shizuka meninggal.

Aku malu!

Aku malu karena sempat berprasangka buruk pada mereka!

"Buruan tiup! Pegel nih!" Omelan Shigeru membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku mematung. Ini terlalu mendadak. Tiba-tiba tangan Hongo mendarat lembut di pundakku.

"Tutup mata dan ucapkan keinginanmu dalam hati, lalu tiup lilinnya. Jangan khawatir."

"satu…dua…" Semua orang di ruangan bersama-sama menghitung. Aku mulai menutup mata.

Aku hanya ingin kalian semua selalu hadir disini sebagai keluargaku...

"TIGA!"

FUUUUH!

Api pada lilin itu secepatnya padam. Semua bersorak dan memaksaku untuk memotong kuenya. Baiklah! Hari ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku akan menurut. Kurasakan senyum di wajahku dari tadi tidak pernah luntur. Kenapa? Bahagia? Sudah lama aku tidak sebahagia ini.

Hingga air mataku menetes.

"Woaah! Murasame nangis! Kamera! Kameraaa!" Ichimonji yang menjadi juru foto langsung beraksi, tidak melepaskan segala momen yang ada. Aku hanya mendesah pelan ketika dia sibuk memotret wajahku yang sekarang dihiasi air mata.

"Terima kasih…semua…"

"Berterima kasihnya sama Shigeru dulu. Dia yang ngasih tau kita kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Yuuki sambil mengelus punggungku.

Shigeru?

"Bukaaan! Aku…Aku nggak sengaja nemu foto kamu sama kakakmu di laci! Dibaliknya ada tulisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan tanggal hari ini! Jadi aku pikir, hari ini pasti hari ulang tahunmu. Aku nggak sengaja tau lho! Bukan karena aku peduli, jangan ge-eeeeer!" Semprotnya panjang lebar dengan muka memerah.

Sungguh terima kasih.

Aku berinisiatif memotong sepotong kecil kue ulang tahunku dan meletakkannya rapih di atas piring kertas. Aku berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sudah berhasil mengubah hidupku dan pemikiranku yang busuk hanya dalam satu hari. Untuk selamanya.

"Sebagai pengganti pukulanmu yang tadi." Kataku. Aku menyodorkan potongan kue pertamaku untuk Jou Shigeru. Rival, teman sekaligus sahabatku yang paling berharga.

"Mmm…Thank's…"

"WOAAAA! Murasame nembak Shigeru! Jangan sampe kelewat! Potret! Potreeet!"

Suasana yang sudah ramai terus memanas. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku juga ikut tertawa dan bercanda bersama mereka. Aku bahkan harus membuka kado dari mereka satu per satu.

Hongo membelikanku kemeja, Ichimonji memberiku topi. Kazami, Yuuki dan Oki patungan membelikanku sebuah jaket kulit keren. Amazon memberiku jam weker berbentuk pisang. Lucu sekali.

Keisuke dan hiroshi memberiku banyak CD kompilasi terbaru. Sambil tertawa-tawa, Shigeru memberiku selusin boxer bertuliskan nama dan corak kamen rider kami semua. Dia memberiku boxer ZX spesial dua buah. Taki ingin bernegosiasi denganku siapa tahu dia bisa memiliki boxer dengan corak dan namanya.

Dokter Kaidoh membelikanku sepasang helm baru. Satu besar satu kecil. Katanya supaya bisa dipakai kalau aku membonceng Rumi. Sementara Rumi sendiri memberikan tiket gratis ke Disneyland untuk dua orang. Melihat itu semua senpai langsung protes. Aku kembali tertawa. Puncaknya adalah ketika Amazon dan Rumi memulai mengoles krim kue pada wajah orang di sebelah mereka. Hingga terjadi lempar-melempar kue yang meriah. Untunglah aku belum mandi.

Suasana itu terus berlangsung hingga siang hari sebelum akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk mandi dan membereskan ruang tengah villa yang keadaannya sudah kacau balau. Aku ikut membantu Rumi mengepel sebentar, tapi dia marah dan menyuruhku untuk bersantai. Dia bilang, orang yang sedang ulang tahun tidak bolah melakukan apa-apa.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Hari ini terasa panjang sekali. Tapi aku sungguh belajar sesuatu yang berharga. Aku dicintai. Semua sangat menyayangi juga mendukungku. Dan perasaan ini yang akan kupakai untuk mengalahkan JUDO lalu mengahancurkannya selamanya.

Pasti.

…

..

.

"Woiii! Koran kemana sih?"

"Taki, giliran masak hari ini kamu lo! Bangun!

"Aduh! Berisik! Masih ngantuk niiih…"

"Edan! Jangan nyomot yang di bawah! Itu minuman punyakuuu!"

Seperti biasa, Ryo kembali bangun dengan wajah kusut. Tapi kali ini, dia melihat semua aktifitas heboh yang terjadi rutin tiap pagi di villa-nya dengan senyum.

Semoga keadaan ini berlangsung Infinity. Tak berakhir.

**END**

…

**A/N**: Wahahaha…Sekedar one shot selingan aja dikala aku bosan kuliah 'desain dan media' tadi pagi selama 2 jaaaam…Ga nyangka bisa bikin fanfic fluff…

Moga-moga yang baca suka ya. Kalau bingung siapa aja pemainnya, baca aja Kamen Rider Spirits (tetep promosi)  
Btw, Fic sisa kuapdet lewat tanggal 13. Sabar ya! Masih stress sama maket.

Mpe ketemu di fic selanjutnya! Mata! =)


End file.
